Such known locking elements consist mostly only of a cable made of steel, which is bent to form a loop. The ends of the cable are held together by a tube-shaped compressed-lock element. For this purpose, the ends of the cable are inserted into the compressed-lock element, same is then pressed together and mostly in addition bent. By bending the compressed-lock element into a U-shape, the compressed-lock element forms simultaneously a U-shaped clasp, which can be hung on the tensioning lever of the ski boot. Many times in conventional tension elements the cable is additionally surrounded by a tube of plastic.
These conventional tension elements, however, do not lend the ski boot which is made of plastic a pleasant appearance and furthermore increase the price of its manufacture. Namely channels and guideways are needed on the ski boot, in order for the loops to be held in the correct position on the ski boot. The channels and guideways which are necessary on the ski boot itself increase the price of manufacture of the ski boot because three to five tension elements must be mounted on every pair of ski boots and the channels and guideways must therefore be worked into the injection mold which is used for the manufacture of the ski boot. It must hereby be considered that at least two injection molds are needed for each boot size.
The basic purpose of the invention is to produce a tension element for a ski boot fastener of the above-mentioned type, which maintains the flexible characteristics of the up to now used tension element, however, does not need any guideways and channels on the ski boot so that the injection mold for the manufacture of the ski boot is simplified and furthermore the appearance of the ski boot is improved.
This purpose is attained according to the invention by the cable loop being arranged substantially inside of a plastic band which extends to the clasp such that the cable pieces which are provided between the ends extend substantially parallel and spaced from one another and by the space which lies between the cable pieces being filled with plastic, which also surrounds the cable pieces and forms a web between same.
The plastic band gives the tension element a certain rigidity in the plane of the tension element. In spite of this, however, the tension element remains still sufficiently flexible transversely to the plane so that it adapts to the form of the ski boot. Due to the stiffness of the tension element, or flexible strap, in transverse direction, channels or guideways do not need to be provided on the ski boot. As a result, the injection mold is simplified and the manufacture of the ski boot becomes less expensive. Furthermore the ski boot has a better appearance, especially since the cable loop is enclosed totally or almost totally by the plastic of the band. The cable is also protected against any damage by the plastic. Furthermore high tension forces can be transmitted with the new tension element, without fearing any damage.
The plastic band has preferably at its second end a hole to receive a rivet therethrough which serves as a joint and the cable loop is arranged near the hole in the band and surrounds approximately half of the hole. Through this design of the tension element, the problem of fastening of the tension element in the area of the ankle of the ski boot is solved. Up to now it has namely always been problematic to provide in the ankle area a fastening for a tension element. The rivet joint serves now at the same time for fastening the tension element and for the hingelike connection of the upper part of the ski boot to the lower part of the ski boot. Since the cable loop is arranged near the edge of the hole, the tension forces are transmitted directly from the cable loop onto the rivet joint.